


Welcome to Yongen!

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Animal Crossing Crossover, Happy New Horizons release!, I just wanted to write something silly, Kinda, M/M, why is this so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Akira enjoys his peaceful day to day life next to his animal neighbours in the charming town of Yongen.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Welcome to Yongen!

“Tell me, is it your first time in town?”

From his seat on the front of the bus, Akira nods to the black and white cat sitting behind him.

“I’m sure you’ll like it, all the neighbours are very kind! Do you know where you’ll live?”

Akira shakes his head no.

“Oh, I can show you around if you want! Once we get past this tunnel, we’ll be there!”

The light filters through the end of the stone tunnel, and after a few moments, they emerge outside. The bus window is a bit foggy, but Akira can clearly see the vast greenery that covers the entirety of town, the clear blue water on the river that divides it in smaller sections, and the sparkling ocean expanding to the horizon. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the cat says, asking for his attention. “The bus stop is right ahead, grab your things!”

The vehicle finally stops and both of them get off, the cheerful cat helping Akira carry some of his luggage.

“By the way, I’m Morgana! What’s your name?”

***

Life in Yongen is as delightful as ever.

First thing in the morning, Akira wakes up and gets ready to leave his one-story little house to go to the beach in search of whatever goods the sea’s brought over night. He’s grown accustomed to sell the shells he finds there for some light change or to gift them to his neighbours.

Checking his pockets to see if he has all his tools ready, he puts on his straw hat and leaves the house, heading directly to the beach. He’s only taken a few steps in when he sees a figure approaching him, the pinkish colour if her skin easily identifying her as Ann the deer.

“Akiraaaaaa! Good morniiiiiiing!!” she yells as she runs the rest of the way to him. “Look, I got you something! I found it on sale yesterday at the store, I bet it will look good on you!”

As she says that, she pulls out of her own pocket a neatly folded shirt. Akira takes it and examines its simple black and red pattern. He smiles at Ann and changes immediately.

“Aah, I knew you would like it! I have such a good eye for this things!” she says, happily. “Are you going to the beach? I’m heading to Sojiro’s for some breakfast, maybe we’ll see each other later? Anyway, buh-bye!”

And just like that, she’s gone as quickly as she came. Akira looks at her go and takes another look at the shirt. Ann usually gifts the neighbour around town clothes and accessories she finds on the local stores. She has a sense for fashion and is always on the latest trends, making her an excellent advisor when it came to outfit ideas. The straw hat Akira’s wearing was also a gift from her. 

With the nice meeting replaying on his mind, Akira readjusts his hat and walks the rest of the way to the beach. When he gets there, he takes off his shoes and starts walking along the shore in search for his precious shells.

“Humf, sleeping late as always, didn’t you?”

Hearing the voice from behind him, Akira looks up and finds Goro the hamster looking at him with a stern face, a fishing rod on his little hands.

“Stop walking so close to the water, you’re scaring away all my catches,” he says as his ears twitch in irritation. “Guess you wouldn’t know about these things, no wonder all you donate to the museum is always mediocre.” He adds with a little scoff.

Goro’s one of his most cranky neighbours. He seems to always by willing to compete with him and see who catches the bigger bug or fish, or expands their house first. Though Akira doesn’t like the aggressiveness, he does enjoy competing to see who fills up the museum with the best exemplars. And even though Goro acts tough and cold, he always ends up showing at the tea party meetings they hold once a month.

Now though, Akira’s not in the mood for his banter, so he just nods at him and gets close to give him one of the shells he’s picked up.

“W-what? I don’t want any of your trash!!” Goro says with a nervous tone, ready to give Akira the shell back. Knowing that would happen, he just runs away before Goro can catch to him. “Wait, hey wait!”

Ignoring his complaints for the time being, Akira resumes sweeping the sand for any hidden treasures.

It takes some time, but he finally manages to finish his search. Before leaving, he takes a look inside his pockets to inspect his findings. Among all the little shiny shells, he finds one that caught his attention, hidden in the sand; it’s shape and colour makes him think of Haru the sheep, the sweetest of all the neighbours and someone who’s always taking care of the rest.

Maybe she’ll appreciate the gift. His mind settled, Akira leaves and heads to her house. 

Just when he’s a few steps away from the door, he gets interrupted again. 

“Heeeeeey, Akira!! Akira!!”

Akira looks around, not knowing where the familiar voice came from. As he’s about to turn around, an apple falls to his head, making him look up.

“Here, you dummie! Ahahaha I got you!”

Looking up once again, he sees Ryuji the monkey swinging in one branch as he holds several apples on his free arm. With a big jump, he leaps off the tree and lands right next to Akira.

It’s not unusual to see Ryuji jumping around town. Even if it’s not an official title, everyone relies on him to help collect fruit. He might be a bit loud at times, but he has a heart of gold.

“Yo, how’s it going? I was just helping Haru picking up some fruit for her pies! Are you paying her a visit?”

Akira nods.

“Cool! I’m done too, so let’s go together!”

They get to the door and knock on it. A few seconds later, it opens to reveal Haru on the other said, wearing a cute apron with strawberries all over it.

“Hello Ryuji, are you done? Oh!” her eyes widen as she sees Akira. “Hello to you two, I wasn’t expecting so many visitors! Please, come inside.”

“Heeeyy Haru do you have something to drink? I’m tireeeeeeed!!”

“Yes of course! Give me those apples, you two please wait on the couch for a bit.”

As Haru goes to the kitchen, both boys do as told and sit on the sofa, chatting away as they wait for their other friend to join. Haru quickly comes back with a tray of three drinks.

“Actually, it’s quite handy that you came Akira. I’m baking some pies, so would you terribly mind taking one to Futaba and one to Yusuke?”

After sipping his drink, Akira eagerly nods and searches on his pockets for the shell he was going to gift her.

“Oh my! You came all the way just to give me this? That’s so sweet of you, thank you very much.”

Haru gets up from her chair and goes to one of the shelves and places the shell next to her collection. All the furniture in the house is full off little trinkets and knick-knacks the other neighbours have gifted her.

Haru the sheep is a very caring soul, and she always makes sure that everyone in town is well and happy. No wonder her generosity is reciprocated with the same affection.

The three of them talk for a while longer before Akira decides to keep doing his errands. Saying goodbye, he grabs both pies and leaves the house.

He settles with going to Futaba the frog’s house first. Approaching the little home, he knocks on the door a few times and patiently waits.

“....W-who...who… is it…? O-oh Akira, come in come in!!”

Taking the offer, Akira steps inside the dimly lit house, finding Futaba sitting on chair in front of a computer.

“What do you need from me, lost human?” she asks him without taking her eyes off the screen.

Akira presents the pie to her.

“Ooohhh, Haru my saviour! This is perfect, I haven’t eaten in hours! Look Akira, I’m almost done finish this baby up! I’ve been working on this project all night.”

Akira takes a chair from nearby and sits next to her, ready to hear her ramble about her work. 

Futaba’s always a bit reluctant to leave her house, so Akira visits her often to bring her things. After many visit, she’s finally starting to feel comfortable enough to visit Akira on his own house, and little by little she’s starting to interact more with the rest of the neighbours.

Time flies by quicker than expected, and Akira ends up staying at her house for quite a few hours. He’s even taken a few slices of the pie too.

He says farewell to Futaba and finally heads back to his home, carrying the other pie with both hands.

Before he arrives, he can already see a figure standing in the middle of a colourful flower garden that sits between two houses. Already knowing who it is, he picks up pace, a big smile on his face.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, the one in the garden turns around to face Akira.

“Ah, good afternoon. I was wondering where you had gone.”

Yusuke the fox greets him with his usual warm smile, clutching a sketchbook to his chest.

When Akira first arrived in town, Yusuke’s house happened to be right next to his. Though at first he didn’t really like it and saw it as a burden, when both became closer and started spending countless hours together, he started to see it as a blessing.

Yusuke was by far his favourite neighbour. They like spending time organizing the museum together or enjoying a cup of coffee at Sojiro the dog’s café. 

These past few months, they’ve entertained themselves gardening on the shared plot of land between their houses; with Haru’s help, they managed to plant all type of beautiful flowers, and Yusuke made sure to position them so that the different colours would match perfectly.

Akira holds the pie next to his face, offering it to him.

“Oh, is this for me? Thank you very much. I assume you were visiting Haru then?”

Akira shakes his head no and opens his pockets and shows Yusuke all the shells he’s collected.

“I see, I hope your trip to the beach was satisfactory. I myself decided to spend my time enjoying the afternoon sun. As I was watering the flowers, I noticed the lighting shed on them was magnificent, so I decided to sketch some of them.”

Akira leans and takes a peek at the sketchbook. Neat doodles of all types of flowers fill the blank pages, all beautifully shaded. Yusuke’s really talented.

“I was thinking about visiting the museum, to search for inspiration and see if I came up with something to do with these. Would you like to join me?”

Akira nods eagerly, loving the idea.

“Truly?” Yusuke’s fluffy tail starts to wag, showing how happy he is at the response. “I must thank you for always indulging me. Let us get ready and go there right away.”

Both enter their own house to leave their things and get ready for the walk. Yusuke finishes first and waits for Akira outside his door.

Having everything ready, they make their way to the museum walking side by side, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. After 5 minutes, they see the outline of the museum, and a figure coming out of the building. It turns out to be Makoto the panda bear, who approaches them when they make eye contact.

“Hello you two, going to the museum again?” she asks after greeting both of them with a small wave.

“Indeed we are, Akira’s gracious enough to keep me company once more,” replies Yusuke with a little smile. “Where you enjoying the exhibits yourself?”

“Yes, I was just taking a little break before going back to work.”

Makoto works at the town hall, always hard at work to make sure Yongen stays a beautiful town. She’s also the one that organizes all the community events and parties, having taken it upon herself to keep all the neighbours together and in good terms. Though with the job she was she can be a bit cold and stern at times, she’s doing it for the good of the community. 

“Well, I should get going. Enjoy your afternoon!”

“Thank you, I hope you have a nice one yourself. Farewell.”

Saying goodbye to Makoto, they finally enter the museum and go directly to the art exhibition. Yusuke spends a minimum of 15 minutes on each painting, selecting a small detail of the piece relevant to whatever it is he’s drawing at the moment and offers an extensive explanation on whether or not it’s executed accurately. Akira is amazed that, even though they’ve come here thousands of times, Yusuke always manages to find something new to talk about.

When they finish this section, they move on to the archaeological exhibition, and so on and on until they’ve finished enjoying the entire building.

“My… it looks like we’ve spend quite a lot of time here, the sun’s down already.” Says Yusuke, looking out of a window.

Akira approaches said window and looks outside as well, seeing the shining stars illuminating the dark night sky.

“Say, would you be averse to the idea of buying a nice cup of coffee at Sojiro’s and enjoying it on the hill as we do some star gazing?”

Akira turns his head to look at him and nods twice, smile appearing on his face.

“Splendid, let us go then.”

And so, they exit the museum and head to enjoy the rest of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who’s been waiting for New Horizons enjoys it! Thank you for reading <3   
>  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
